present
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Lena and Emmy are best friends with Matt and Jeff. Jeff just messed with the biggest dog in the yard; the Undertaker.


Lena had always been different and sometimes crazy. But she had her family by her side so it didn't matter much to her what people thought. Lena and her younger sister Emmy joined the WWE together. Vince thought that it would be a great idea to put Lena in a storyline with Jeff because they were so much alike. They got along great and they had so much fun together causing havoc.

Jeff didn't feel the term extreme described him and Matt anymore. So to rectify that he decided to do something no one had the balls to do. He attacked the Undertaker, the American Badass, and biker. After he realized it wasn't the best idea he ever had. He didn't think his plan through and forgot to anticipate how angry the Undertaker would be.

Lena thought that Jeff was extreme this just proved to her how extreme he could be. It didn't make her stop liking him. In fact it made her love him all the more.

"What am I going to do Lena?" Jeff asked confused. He didn't know what to do. "I screwed up didn't I?"

"No Jeff, you didn't screw up. You just picked the wrong guy to mess with. You don't have to do anything but prove yourself in that ring. I believe in you, your brother believes in you, my sister believes in you, your fans believe in you." Lena placed her hand on his shoulder to give him some comfort.

"I'm not sure I can do this. I pissed him off. I need you to help me through this. I need you." He turned fully to face her directing all his attention to her.

"I'm here for you Jeff, anything you need." She threw all caution to the wind and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

The kiss was short and sweet and it seemed to calm him down. They pulled back and stared at each other. Finally Jeff made the first move and placed his lips on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around her waist. She pulled Jeff down on top of her. He gently pulled her shirt over her head breaking the kiss. He brought his attention and his kisses to her neck searching for her weak spot. When he found it he sucked and bit at her flesh softly wanting to hear her moan. When she did he moved away from her neck to take his shirt off and turn his attention to her chest. Her boobs were bigger than his hands but he didn't care. He unhooked her bra and watched her face as he began to kiss and lick his way down her stomach to her belly button. She tried not to squirm under him but it was hard. She lightly ran her nails down his back causing him to shiver against her. He brought his attention back to her lips. Their lips moved in sync with each other. He sat up pulling her with him. He unzipped her pants and broke the kiss to kneel in front of her. He teasingly slid her pants down her legs slowly. He placed a small kiss on her inner thigh before pulling her panties down her legs. Then he stood and pulled down his pants, boxers, and arm socks. He leaned over her pushing her back down. She tangled her hand into his hair and brought his head down to kiss him. She gasped when he finally entered her. He was the biggest she had ever been with by far. He moved inside her with a passion she was used to seeing him use only in the ring. He was the best she had ever been with. Everything he used in the ring, every ounce of power, passion, and energy he used was concentrated in their lovemaking. He loved the sounds he was producing from her each time he hit a certain spot inside her she would cry out in pleasure so he concentrated on hitting that spot each time. She had never felt so much pleasure in her entire life. Jeff knew neither one of them would be able to hold out much longer. The end was nearing but he was determined to make sure it would be the most pleasurable end in their entire lives. Lena met him thrust for thrust wishing that it would never end but she knew eventually it would end. It took two hours before they finally ran out of energy. They lay side by side trying to catch their breath. When he did he leaned over her and gave her a lingering kiss.

Emmy and Matt both shuddered and ran from the room. "I never want to go near any room they are in when they are alone. That was disturbing." Matt commented. Emmy nodded in agreement.

The Undertaker stormed passed them trying to find Jeff. He was about to enter the room where Jeff and Lena had just had fun. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Emmy tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen.

"You're not me little girl." He glared at them. Emmy sighed but said nothing further. He opened the door stared for a few seconds then slammed the door closed again.

"I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen to a "little girl". Come on Matt let's go." Emmy and Matt tried not to look back at him because they were trying so hard not to laugh. Taker watched them leave. He stared after the girl Emmy. He glared at the door Jeff and Lena still hid behind before storming away.

Once Emmy and Matt were out of hear shot they started laughing hysterically. They couldn't help it the look on his face was priceless and they were sure no one would ever see it again so they kept the memory. They were on the floor in tears when Jeff and Lena found them.

Taker didn't find it funny and he beat the holy crap out of Jeff. When he stopped and was outside the ring Lena and Emmy ran down the ramp to check on Jeff. Taker decided he wasn't done and he stepped back into the ring. Lena wanted payback and started attacking him. "Lena! No, oh shit." Emmy watched as Taker tossed Lena off of him easily. She didn't want Taker to attack Jeff again. "Back off Undertaker." She stood in front of Jeff and gave Lena the chance to knock him down. Lena and Emmy helped Jeff up and the three of them rushed to the back grabbed their bags and Matt and the four of them sped to the hotel and their rooms.

Taker had followed them on his bike. He drove after them right out of the arena. He got the keys to their hotel rooms which happened to be conjoining rooms. He could hear them talking from through the door. He was known for making an entrance so he used the key then opened the door but kicked it open creating a lot of noise and basically scaring the hell out of all four of the occupants in the rooms. Matt and Jeff immediately pushed both girls behind them even though Lena was ready to fight him. He grabbed Matt by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Jeff was the next target. Taker threw Jeff across the room into a lamp next to Matt. Lena wasn't going down without a fight. She was going to protect herself and her sister. Emmy leaned over Matt and Jeff making sure they were ok. They were pretty much knocked out and useless at the moment. The next thing Emmy saw was his shadow towering over her from behind. She knocked his legs out from under him and tried to run but he grabbed her ankle causing her to fall to the floor next to Lena. So she tried to crawl away but he pulled her back. Lena wasn't knocked out and she was doing her best to try and help her sister but Taker was stronger than the both of them put together.

"Let go of me damn it!" Emmy tried kicking to make him let go but nothing was working. Lena was fed up with trying to pull her sister free so she threw the closest thing she could find at Taker, it happened to be a hair dryer and he immediately let go of Emmy. The two sisters got up as fast as they could and ran for the door. Kane stood in their way causing them to back up. "Got any bright ideas now Lena?" Emmy asked being trapped between the brothers of destruction wasn't on her list of priorities. Kane entered their hotel room and closed the door behind him. Each time Kane stepped closer they stepped back until they hit something solid. It was Taker. There was little space to run towards the beds and they took the chance. Kane and Taker grabbed Lena and left the hotel.

Matt, Emmy, and Jeff were pissed off and determined to get Lena back by the end of one night no matter the cost. Emmy threw her stuff down in her locker room and found Lena tied to a chair. "Lena, oh my god. Are you ok?" Emmy asked untying her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't know where they are or why they left me here." Lena said confused. Emmy shrugged her shoulders.

The two of them jumped as the door behind them was slammed open and then closed. "Where are the Hardy boys?" Taker asked.

"Not here." Emmy answered. She wasn't about to tell him where they were because she didn't want to see them hurt or attacked by Taker again. She gasped when he grabbed her by the arms and lifted her off the ground to his level.

"Don't make me ask again. Where are they?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"They're in the arena somewhere. Contrary to popular belief I don't know where they are every minute of everyday." Emmy answered.

Matt and Jeff kept a better watch on Lena and Emmy. They didn't want them to be caught or hurt. In their locker room, they found a box with Emmy's name on it. "Em we found this in our locker room." Matt handed her the box while Jeff and Lena started kissing. Emmy opened the box to find first a note and then a black leather jacket. She handed the note to Matt and she took out the leather jacket. Jeff leaned over Matt's shoulder to read the note. "It's from Taker. He says he wants you, you turn him on. And he wants you to be his. He wants no one else but you and he will have no one else." Matt, Jeff, and Lena went ballistic. They actually had to hold Lena back because she was going to bitch at Taker. It would have been really funny to see her bitch at him. Once she was calm they let her go and tried to decide what to do. The next time they looked for Lena she was gone. They rolled their eyes and ran down the hallways in search for her. She was screaming at Taker and they wanted to laugh at the look on his and Kane's faces but they didn't.

"Lena, I think you should stop and come with us." Emmy patted Lena's shoulder and started to laugh as Matt and Jeff literally dragged Lena down the hallway towards their locker room. The four of them left Kane and Taker in the hallway. When they were inside the locker room, Matt, Jeff and Emmy were laughing hysterically.

After they figured they had done enough damage for the night they went out and got Chinese food then went back to their hotel. Jeff kept throwing food at Matt and then tried to look innocent when Matt stared at him. The next time Jeff threw some food Matt ducked and it hit whoever walked through the door. It happened to be both Taker and Kane who walked through the door. It bounced off one brother and hit the other. Jeff, Lena and Emmy couldn't stop laughing. Matt was horrified because both of the brothers of destruction looked pissed and were glaring at Jeff and Matt. Surprisingly, Jeff was the first to calm down; Emmy only calmed down because of the looks on the brothers faces. Lena calmed down when Matt threw a piece of sweet and sour chicken at her. Lena grabbed the piece of chicken and dropped it down Jeff's pants causing Jeff to freak out because it was hot and there was sauce on it. Lena, Matt and Emmy were laughing even the brothers looked like they wanted to laugh. Taker grabbed Emmy and lifted her on to his shoulder. He and Kane made their way down the hallway towards their hotel rooms. They heard Matt, and Lena yelling at them to give back Emmy. They separated into different hotel rooms. "Put me down." Emmy said wiggling.

"Did you tell them?" Taker asked putting her down.

She shook her head. "No, I only told Lena. Matt and Jeff would freak out if they knew. I want to tell them but I'm afraid to. They're my brothers and if they don't approve of this it'll kill me. I'm sorry." She looked down afraid that she had upset him.

"Darlin' I don't care either way. But if it means that much to you then we'll tell them together." He made her look up at him.

"How did I wound up with a husband like you?" She asked pouting slightly.

"Just lucky I guess." He grabbed her arm before she could hit him. "Just joking darlin'. Because from the moment I saw you I wouldn't let any one else have you. You were mine, you still are and you will always be mine." He was a hard ass and stubborn but a romantic at heart. He was only ever like this with her. And if the Hardy boys didn't accept them being together he didn't care. Emmy was his wife nothing and no one would change that.

"Damn, I love when you say things like that to me. I love you Mark and even if Matt and Jeff don't accept us I'm still gonna love you and there is no one whose gonna change that." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

Matt and Jeff had no idea what Emmy wanted to speak to them about. Lena told them not to worry. They stiffened up seeing Taker walk in behind Emmy. "I kept a big secret from you guys. Matt, Jeff, I kept this secret because I was scared that you would freak out. I've been married to Taker for at least a few months now. Before you freak out yes I love him and I know he loves me. Mark's my husband and nothing is going to change that."

Jeff was the first to react. "As long as you're happy Emmy, that's all that matters." He pulled her into his arms.

She sighed in relief. "Thanks Jeff." She was afraid to look at Matt but she did it any way.

Matt could see the hesitation in Emmy's eyes; she was hesitant about his reaction. Matt hated seeing her this way. "Em, it's like Jeff said as long as you're happy. But if he so much as hurts you in any way he better be prepared for a beat down from several superstars." Matt said looking pointedly at Taker.

"That won't happen. I have no intention of ever hurting her."

Mark couldn't believe how lucky he was to have a wife like Emmy. His big strong hands slid over her sides teasing her. She tried not to make a sound but he knew all the right buttons to push. He knew everything about her. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer so she decided to distract him. "I love you." She said and sure enough he stopped momentarily. But she knew that wouldn't keep him distracted for long.

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her. She pulled him down on top of her. They pulled away long enough to take their clothes off. They lay down on their bed and continued to kiss. He wanted to skip the foreplay that night. He slid inside her slowly no matter how many times they made love she was still tight around him, then again he was bigger than most men. And he didn't want to hurt her. She nodded her head telling him he could move. He pulled her left leg up to wrap around his waist. He moved at a relatively moderate pace. But she wanted him to move as fast and hard as he could. "Mark, please go faster and harder; go as fast and as hard as you want." She whispered in his ear. That was nearly his undoing. He groaned low in his throat and sped up. By the next morning they had made love at least four times.


End file.
